


Adventures in Blueberry Pie

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy OT3 blueberry fluff.  A quadruple drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of my Major Arcana AU, but so very stand-alone. Awesome uber-fast beta and britpick by Wendymr. Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not making any money, and I think I'm allergic to blueberries.

  
**Picking**   


When Rose said "blueberry pie," she'd been thinking about bakeries or markets. The Doctor'd gone on about all the places in the universe where blueberries would one day grow. Jack had told stories of being chased by sentient blueberries in his dreams for a week after he visited Torwaft.

They went to Alaska, on Earth, hundreds of years before Rose was born. The blueberries they picked were smaller and far more, well, _blueberry_ than those Rose knew.

Jack put a few down Rose's cleavage.

By the time she'd got her revenge, all three of them were sweating, berry-stained, and laughing.

  
**Cooking**   


The Doctor brought a recipe book from the library. "Eight ounces of sugar," Rose read.

Jack said, "What's that in grams?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Use the scales."

"The scales. Right."

*

"I didn't know flour was slippery," Jack complained.

"I didn't know pie was hard work," Rose mumbled.

"Doesn't look much like pie." The Doctor studied the results of their efforts.

Black leather turned out to shed white flour; black jeans didn't. "Pie's definitely too much work," Jack decided as Rose unzipped her trousers and brushed flour off her knickers. "I can think of better ways to eat blueberries."

  
**Baking**   


Jack lapped blueberry juice from Rose's breast. He swallowed the berries he'd crushed over her nipple, then looked down along her body to watch the Doctor collect a single berry with his tongue. She whimpered.

"You sound really desperate," he whispered into her ear.

She grabbed at his shoulders. "Shut up and kiss me."

*

Rose amused herself by resting blueberries on Jack's chest. "If they roll on the floor, I can't eat them," she said, licking one up.

His hips shifted with the Doctor's thrust. Berries spilt everywhere. He groaned with pleasure. " _You_ try holding still while he's doing that."

  
**Eating**   


"You want to take some to your mum? Think she'd be impressed."

Rose glowered at the Doctor over the lumpy pie. "None of us really knows how to bake. Why d'you think it's so funny?"

"It could be worse," Jack offered. "It could have burned."

"The oven is cleverer than that," the Doctor said.

Rose said, "We could've bought pie."

The Doctor smirked. "The kitchen floor would have stayed cleaner."

"The kitchen floor was nice." Jack grinned and tried a forkful of half-cooled pastry. "It _tastes_ fine."

The Doctor laughed. "Sometimes, it's more fun to do it the hard way."


End file.
